Bolt
Bolt is a 2008 American computer animated comedy-family film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 48th feature film in the Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film revolves around a dog named Bolt, who stars in a hit sci-fi television series that believes his superpower are real, and sets off on a cross-country journey to rescue his owner Penny, who he believes has been kidnapped. The film was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to WALL-E. Plot The film opens with a puppy living in an Animal Rescue agency. However, a young girl named Penny arrives and adopts him, naming him Bolt. Five years later, Bolt and Penny are the stars of a hit sci-fi television series called Bolt, featuring Bolt with various superpowers as he and Penny attempt to rescue Penny's father from the malevolent Dr. Calico. However, the Director of the series has deluded Bolt into believing his powers are real and that their struggles against Calico are also a reality; thus, Bolt has become overprotective of Penny. Two cats, who play Dr. Calico's minions, intentionally fuel Bolt's belief that the danger of Calico is real. During filming of another episode of the series, Penny is apparently kidnapped by Dr. Calico. Bolt, believing Penny to be in true danger, attempts to rescue her, but is knocked unconscious and falls into a foam peanut package and is shipped to New York City. Upon escaping the package, Bolt realizes that his powers are no longer working. However, he comes to the conclusion that the Styrofoam is affecting him. He then encounters a trio of pigeons who deceive him into believing an alley cat named Mittens is an agent of Calico. Upon leading Bolt to Mittens, Bolt forces Mittens to lead him back to Hollywood. However, Mittens makes several attempts to escape, ultimately resorting to threatening Bolt with the Styrofoam. However, Bolt outwits her and removes the Styrofoam from her. However, he is distracted when he starts feeling hunger, so Mittens teaches him to be cute and needy, and he is rewarded with food. Shortly afterwards, the duo come across Rhino, a hamster who also believes Bolt's abilities are real. Rhino also believes Mittens to be a minion of Calico, much to Mitten's annoyance. However, Mittens discovers Bolt's status as a television show star and tries to convince him that his powers are real. However, an exasperated Bolt attempts to "super-bark" her, but this attracts the attention of Animal Control, who detains the two. Though Rhino frees Bolt, Mittens is locked in the Animal Shelter. Bolt finally realizes he has no superpowers, but Rhino convinces him to rescue Mittens, and the two succeed. The trio then set off to Hollywood to reach Penny. However, Mittens deludes herself into believing Bolt will remain with her at Las Vegas, and is disappointed when Bolt states he is still going back to Penny. Mittens eventually admits to originally being a house cat before she was declawed and abandoned by her owners, and she tells Bolt to leave. Bolt sadly wishes Mittens luck and continues towards Hollywood. However, Rhino convinces Mittens to follow Bolt. When Bolt reaches Hollywood, he witnesses Penny embracing a lookalike of him, and falsely believes that Penny has replaced him, to which he leaves, heartbroken. In actuality, Penny was only embracing the lookalike as part of a rehearsal and still misses Bolt. Mittens witnesses Penny telling her mother how much she misses Bolt, and she finally realizes that Penny indeed cares for Bolt. During another filming, the Bolt lookalike panics and unintentionally knocks over several flaming torches, setting the stage on fire and trapping Penny inside. Bolt, who was informed by Mittens that Penny indeed cares for him, returns to help free her. However, the two are trapped inside the building and Penny passes out from smoke inhalation. Bolt, unwilling to leave Penny, gets the attention of several firefighters by barking, and they manage to rescue the two. However, Penny is hospitalized. Penny and her mother later quite show business and Penny adopts Mittens and Rhino, and they live in a rural home. However, Bolt continues airing with a replacement Bolt and Penny, though it appears to lose audience when it adopts a new storyline involving alien abduction. Cast *John Travolta as Bolt - An American Shepherd and Penny's pet dog. *Miley Cyrus as Penny - Bolt's owner and a child actress. *Susie Essman as Mittens - A declawed alley cat. *Mark Walton as Rhino - A pet hamster and Bolt's biggest fan. *Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico - Bolt's television show nemesis. *James Lipton as The Director - The director of the Bolt's television series. *Greg Germann as The Agent - Penny's greedy and manipulative agent. *Diedrich Bader as Veteran Cat - Dr. Calico's pet cat. *Nick Swardson as Blake - A pigeon. *J.P. Manoux as Tom - A pigeon. *Dan Fogelman as Billy - A pigeon. *Kari Wahlgren as Mindy. Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:English-language films Category:Children films Category:American films Category:American animated films